Current labels being used for heat transfer application to glass, plastic, and aluminum containers are manufactured by applying to a release-coated substrate multi-layer components including a heat activatable adhesive layer, colored solid or design areas, and a clear, abrasion resistant protective topcoat to prevent scratching and marring during the filling or subsequent contact of the labelled containers. Use of this system results in substantial raw material, printing and coating costs as well as potential inter layer adhesion problems associated with bonding of the ink layers to the adhesive and topcoat lacquer. Thus, there is a need for a more economical labelling-system that can be manufactured more easily while providing required resistance properties without requiring costly post-curing conditions.